


Scion

by Davechicken



Series: Kylux - Fluff & Angst [148]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 13:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Davechicken/pseuds/Davechicken
Summary: Kylo NEEDS to know they're not related, first.





	

“Kylo, I sincerely doubt we’re… we look nothing alike!”  


“Neither do my mother and uncle, and they turned out to be _twins_ ,” Kylo points out. “I am not taking any chances.”  


“If we _are_ related, then it’s distantly, and we’re not reproducing, so–”  


“I am _not_ fucking a relative, Hux.”  


“Fine, but I want you to know this is weird. Even for you, this is _weird_.”  


***

“Hux… I’m sorry.”  


“Oh for the love of… how many degrees of separation is it? Is it even _blood_ -related?”  


“We’re not related.”  


“Then…?”  


“You… I’m sorry. I’m so sorry.”   


Kylo turns the datapad around, and Hux looks through. He doesn’t see what Kylo does, so he looks up.

“There!” Kylo points. “Your matrilineal grandmother’s brother.”  


“…so not a direct relative,” Hux points out, “…and even so, the distance is–”  


“No, Hux, _look_.”  


“I am looking. Who is… Obi-Wan… Kenobi?”  


“It’s _BEN_.”  


Kylo doesn’t like yelling the name, but he does, all the same. 

“I beg your pardon?”  


“Ben! Obi-Wan is Ben. You know. _Ben_.”  


“Keep repeating it won’t make me magically - oh, your birth-name?”  


“HIM.”  


“So?”  


“So how can I date you when your grandmother’s brother is my namesake?”  


“Quite easily, if you were _any other person ever_. Do you know how many people have that name?”  


“Too many!”  


“Kylo, this is ridiculous. He’s not even one of my real ancestors, and that wasn’t his real name, and I never met him, and _can we please just **try**_ to date?”  


“I’m going to need to think about it,” Kylo says. “What if you turn out to have latent Force-abilities?”  


“What, and holding my hand will make me into a _Jedi_?”  


“It _might_.”  


Kylo yelps as he’s grabbed by the shirt, and a kiss is applied to his lips. It’s slow, sure, and there’s a little hint of wetness as Hux makes it good, trying to forestall more complaints.

“It won’t,” Hux insists. “And I’ll disown him, anyway. Deal?”  


“Don’t know. Didn’t kiss me long enough to be sure…”  


Hux rolls his eyes, and kisses him all the harder,


End file.
